


Control - Cyrus (Pokemon)/reader

by KCLexa



Series: Pokemon Villain Bosses/Reader [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cyrus - Freeform, Dildos, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLexa/pseuds/KCLexa
Summary: In the bedroom, Cyrus orders the reader to lay on the bed and keep still and silent as he edges them and then denies them orgasm.  When they finally break and beg for more, he makes them earn his forgiveness if they wish to receive the pleasure their disobedience has denied them.





	Control - Cyrus (Pokemon)/reader

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: 18+, NSFW  
> Word Count: 2,442  
> Contains: Ambiguous reader, reference to ambiguous genitals, use of degrading names (“whore” and “slut”), orgasm denial, reader giving a blow job, use of a ball gag on the reader, brief denial of touch, Cyrus showing mild contempt for the reader, the reader calling Cyrus “lord” and “master”, slight hair pulling, the readers hands being pinned, Cyrus’ hand briefly being placed over the reader’s mouth, use of a vibrating dildo, penetration (not specified if anal or vaginal), the reader’s head being shoved down onto Cyrus’ cock, Cyrus calling the reader “pathetic”, the reader swallowing cum… I think I got everything. Let me know if there’s anything else I need to tag, and happy reading, Cyrus sluts!  
> Author's Notes:  
> Find more information about my original NSFW works, NSFW visual art, and more on my tumblr account   
> ~~ https://kclexa-nsfw-art.tumblr.com/post/178350281779/original-graphic-nsfw-reader-insert-stories-and ~~
> 
> [y/n] = your name

Control

No matter how many times it happened, seeing Cyrus regard your naked body with his cold, unchanging expression always sent a cold thrill through you. As you sat on the edge of his bed, which was covered only by a grey mattress cover, Cyrus, still fully clothed, looked you up and down with analytical eyes. Patiently, you awaited his commands, as he had trained you to do.  
“Lay back,” he said flatly.  
“Yes, lord,” you replied, just as he had taught you, and laid on your back, your skin tingling with anticipated pleasure…or punishment. He sat next to you on the bed and leaned over your naked body, taking your hands and placing them beside your shoulders, palms up. Gripping them tightly, he loomed over you and looked you in the eyes, commanding, “You will not touch me. You will not touch yourself. Your hands will stay right here until I permit you to move them.” He took his hands off of your wrists and placed a thin hand over your mouth, “You will not cry out. You will not make a single sound. Is that understood?” His tone was flat, as it always was, but there was a dark threat behind it. You nodded your head obediently, as much as you could with his hand clasped tightly over your mouth, and a glimmer of satisfaction could almost be detected in his emotionless eyes. His hand moved off of your mouth and hovered over your neck. He continued to move his hand, brushing the hairs on your skin but not touching you, down your stomach, and to your pelvis, just above your genitals. You inhaled sharply through your nose, body twitching ever so slightly, as if begging him to touch you more. His eyes scarcely left your face, analyzing you, making sure you were obeying his commands.  
“Open your legs, whore,” he commanded. You complied with the command, and his hand moved to between your legs, still just millimeters away from your skin. Why wouldn’t he just touch you? You moved your hips toward his hand, but he pulled away, glaring at you sharply, “Do not move,” he commanded. You swallowed hard and held yourself back as his hand hovered up and down the length of your genitals, as if he were stroking, but still refraining from touching you. When he did finally touch you, his touch was ginger and light: nothing more than his fingers stroking the more sensitive parts of you. You longed to beg for more but didn’t dare disobey Cyrus’ command. Presently, he becomes more generous with his touch, and the gentle touching turns to stroking, rubbing just the right spots. Another sharp inhale and shaky exhale as you continue to hold back moans of pleasure. Harder and harder he stroked you, and harder and harder it becomes to keep still and contain your moans. You bite your lip, panting hard and using all your willpower to keep yourself from bucking your hips into his hand. You lean back your head and arch your back slightly as you near climax.  
Suddenly, Cyrus pulls his hand away. You look at him to see why, and only find him sitting as he was and analyzing your features. You want to whimper; you want to ask him to continue touching you. But you can’t. He had given you a command and it was your purpose to follow his commands. So you simply looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would continue. His only response to your silent plea was a slight curl of his lip. You knew of his contempt for emotion, yet you couldn’t keep the disappointment off of your face. His hand reached up to your face, wiping your juices that had leaked onto his hand on your cheek. “Pathetic,” he uttered, as if to himself. His hand stroked up and down your legs, massaging, his hands caressing your inner thigh and coming so close—oh, so close!—to your genitals before sliding back down to your calves. You felt a whine rise in your throat and you longed to at least roll your hips in a silent request for more. But you knew that it wasn’t your place to ask for more. You were Cyrus’ tool to use as he pleased, nothing more. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, concentrating your energy on keeping yourself silent.  
Presently, you felt Cyrus take his hands off of your thighs and your body shift as he moved across the mattress to open one of the drawers on his bedside table. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a dildo and a bottle of lube. You opened your mouth to say something to him, but a sharp glare from his icy blue eyes silenced you and you merely waited in anticipation. He moved to sit cross-legged on the bed between your legs, gripping your hips and dragging you closer to him, causing your knees to bend slightly as he draped your legs over his. You heard the low hum of the vibrating toy as it was turned on low, and waited in anticipation. When Cyrus finally placed it at your opening, it was all you could do to keep from crying out in surprise upon feeling the cold sensation of the lube pressed against you. Cyrus moved the vibrator in a small circular motion around your entrance, but didn’t allow it to penetrate. You felt your eyes roll back and moan rise in your throat, which you quickly surprised. As his right hand circled the vibrator around your opening, his left hand stroked and touched you. The feeling was near ecstasy, and you uttered a shivering sigh. Suddenly, without warning, you felt the dildo shoved deep inside you and, despite your efforts to keep quiet, uttered a small cry of pleasure. Cyrus either didn’t hear you or chose to ignore it, because rather than scold you, he continued to thrust the vibrator inside of you, still rubbing and stroking you with his free hand. Oh Arceus this was good! You hadn’t felt this amount of raw pleasure in a long time. You could barely think; pleasure flooded and overtook your mind. Your legs shook and you felt sweat beading on your brow as you, once again, neared orgasm.  
You felt the vibrator slide out of you and Cyrus take his hand off of your sweet spot. What!? He stopped again? But you were so close… “P-please,” you whined, “Plea-ease…more…mo-ore…”  
Cyrus stood, looking down at you, with something akin to contempt. “You need more training,” he uttered in a matter-of-fact tone, “I told you to keep quiet, and you disobey me, begging like a slut for your own sinful gratification. You need to learn to control yourself, [y/n].”  
“I’m sorry…” you uttered weakly, wondering if he would permit you to move.  
Cyrus narrowed his eyes, “You think an apology will earn my forgiveness?” He stepped back from the bed and your craned your neck to look at him, not daring to move without permission. “Get down here.” He commanded. Obediently, you slid off of the bed and sat on the floor, looking up at him and still panting from the pleasure he had given you and the satisfaction you had been denied. As you looked up at him, you could see his erection pushing at the fabric of his pants, and, without thinking, you licked your lips. Cyrus tilted his head slightly, watching your expression with something between scorn and fascination. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down just enough to expose his erection, twitching slightly and betraying his desire for you. As he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, you turned your body toward him, watching him attentively and awaiting your next command. “Come.” He commanded. You inched yourself toward him, settling yourself between his legs and looking up at his unchanging expression. “Place your hands beside my hips.” You obeyed, pulling yourself to a kneeling position with your hands on the bed. As soon as you were in position, Cyrus gripped your wrists tightly. “Since you can’t control yourself when I pleasure you,” he said, “I will control you, and you will pleasure me.” The implication was clear to you, and you lowered your head to put the head of his penis in your mouth, sucking slightly. You heard him utter a sharp inhale as your lips closed around him, and you moved your head up and down slightly, sliding just over the tip before pulling back up. “Take it all in,” he ordered, his breathy tone betraying just how good you were making him feel. Still, you hesitated. Previously, you had always had the use of your hands when you gave him oral sex, but this time he had your hands pinned. You had never taken him all in your mouth, and despite the fact that his size wasn’t above average, you wondered if you could.  
Cyrus grew impatient, and took his hand off of your right wrist long enough to shove your head down onto his cock, forcing you down until your nose touched his pelvis. You uttered a muffled cry of surprise, and heard a low moan of pleasure from Cyrus in response. “I won’t repeat myself,” he all but growled. Despite the fact that you could feel the head of his erection pressing against your throat, you found this to be easier than you thought. You began to move your head up and down slowly and steadily, closing your lips around his cock and sliding your tongue along his shaft. His lips parted and a groan escaped him. You felt him twitching and throbbing inside your mouth and you began to tilt your head ever so slightly as you sucked him off, making your lips turn around his dick as you slid your head up and down his shaft. Cyrus looked down at you, tightening his grip on your hands as he watched you with satisfaction. He was teaching you obedience. He was making you pay for acting against his commands. You were his to condemn or to bless as he saw fit.  
“Faster,” he groaned, and you obediently picked up the pace. Cyrus’ breaths became more erratic and his moans deeper and more frequent as he neared orgasm. He uttered a sharp gasp and thrust his hips into you, shoving himself even deeper into your mouth. You felt him take his hand off of your wrist and grip your hair tightly in his fist as he uttered the throaty command, “Swallow it. All of it.” Moments later, you felt cum hit the back of your throat as Cyrus uttered a drawn out moan. He held your head down until every last drop had oozed inside your mouth, then loosened his grip and allowed you to slide yourself off of his cock, still keeping your lips sealed around him in order to catch any escaping drops in compliance with his command. Once his softening penis was out of your mouth, he cupped your chin in his hand and turned your face up toward him, looking down at you expectantly. You forced yourself to swallow the slimy liquid, and he squeezed your cheeks in a silent command. Obediently, you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to prove you had followed his orders. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that you saw a smirk on his face.  
“Good,” he says, “Your penitence has been noted, and you have earned forgiveness. However,” he reaches over to the same drawer that had the vibrator and lube and pulls out a ball gag, “I will not allow you to make the same mistake this time.” Your mouth was still open to show him you had swallowed all of his seed, and he took the opportunity to shove the ball gag into place, fastening it behind your head. “Get on the bed.” You crawled up onto the bed next to him and sat in the middle of it. Wordlessly, he shoved you onto your back and once again picked up the vibrator, cleaning it off and adding new lube to it methodically. You felt yourself pulsing with the deepening desire for the orgasm you had been denied. No… The orgasm that you had denied yourself by disobeying your lord. Once Cyrus was satisfied with the amount of lube applied to the dildo, he turned the vibrator on and again placed it at your entrance, settling himself between your legs. His other hand gripped your left leg under the knee and lifted it in order to give himself better access, your right leg naturally followed the same motion as your left. The vibrator played at your entrance, smearing the cold lube onto you as Cyrus prepared you for entry. You bit down on the ball gag and uttered a muffled groan. In response, Cyrus shoved the dildo into your entrance and you uttered a soft cry. This time, he moved the toy in a small circular motion inside of you as he pushed on the base of it, pressing against your g-spot. You arched your back and your hands clawed at the sheets as you groaned with pleasure into the ball gag. Cyrus turned the vibrator from low to high, and you felt tears forming at the corners of your eyes as you gasped and groaned, your body writhing uncontrollably from pleasure. You knew that Cyrus had told you not to scream, but you couldn’t help yourself as you reached the orgasm that you had so desperately longed for. You cried out, muffled, by the gag, as you felt yourself cum harder than you had in weeks.  
Cyrus slid the toy out of you and your body relaxed into the mattress, shaking slightly from the overwhelming pleasure. He moved himself into position over you, looking down at you with those stoic eyes and taking in every ounce of the pleasure on your face. Gingerly, he reached behind your head and removed the ball gag, drool stringing from it and leaking from the corners of your mouth. You uttered a sigh and swallowed hard before gasping, “Th-thank you…my master…my lord…thank you…thank you…” Cyrus cupped your face in his hand and gently ran his thumb over your lips.  
“You pathetic thing,” Cyrus uttered to you quietly, “You cannot control yourself. That is why you must submit to me. You are mine to guide and to control, [y/n] and I will control you for all time.”


End file.
